


In which Washington needs a break

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Era, Fluff, Hickeys, I'm sinning and I'm sorry, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lafayette loves being on his knees for the General and Alex just wants to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for poly relationships involving George for some reason

George leaned back in his chair at his desk, putting his pen down to rub his eyes. It had been a long day and he was tired. He was supposed to be taking care of correspondences he had been putting off but he wasn't getting anywhere. 

He yawned and picked his pen back up to continue writing his reply to a letter from congress. Not even ten minutes and a paragraph later, George heard a faint knock on the door of his office. 

"Come in."

He couldn't say he hadn't been expecting it when his two favorite boys walked into the room, smiling. He didn't drop his pen though, and instead pretended like he was writing despite not having any clue as to what he should write. It had been like that all day. 

Alex stepped towards George and Lafayette shut the door, following Alex. Alex walked around George and hugged him from behind, draping his arms around the General's shoulders. 

"We missed you today." Alex said, nuzzling George's neck and pressing his lips to the flesh softly.

"Oh you did, did you?" George hummed, amused.

"We did." Lafayette confirmed.

Lafayette stood in front of George, putting space between him and the desk.

"We miss you every day." Alex said.

"You see me every day."

"Still," Alex rolled his eyes. "We missed you and you deserve a break." 

Alex gave Lafayette and look and he then placed a kiss to George's cheek and then dropped to his knees in front of him without hesitating. The General reacted by abandoning his pen and leaning back into Alex's touch, bringing a hand up to rest on Alex's arm. The frenchman didn't do anything yet and instead just sat back on his heels. They didn't have too much time because it would be suspicious if they were in Washington's office for too long.

"And what did you do without me?" George asked, trying to show that he can keep his composure.

"Nothing really, there's been nothing to do at camp all week." Alex answered. Lafayette nodded and met the General's eyes. George didn't say anything else and after a few moments of silence, Alex inclined his chin at Lafayette and then kissed George's neck again.

Lafayette leaned forward and lightly traced George's cock through his breeches, making him inhale sharply as blood rushed to it. Alex smiled against the nape of George's neck and sank his teeth into the skin lightly at the reaction.

"We have to be fast, General." Alex whispered in George's ear. George knew that, and he also knew that nobody would be able to last long when being subjected to Lafayette's mouth. The man on his knees was rubbing George's cock through his breeches slowly to get him hard and George was already falling apart.

Alex reached around and undid George's cravat to give him better access to his neck. He started kissing down the warm flesh, nibbling softly. Lafayette began working on getting the man's breeches off and George sighed in relief when his cock was released, half hard already. Lafayette licked his lips and wrapped his hand around it and George felt a wave of arousal rip through him, making his cock twitch.

George turned his head and pressed his lips to Alex's. Lafayette was slowly running his hand up and down George's dick and the man was breathing shakily. George slipped his tongue into Alex's mouth when Lafayette pressed a kiss to the head of the General's cock. 

George resisted the urge to put his hands in Lafayette's hair and occupied himself with Alex's mouth instead. Alex pulled away from George and immediately went back to kissing his neck, sucking a purple bruise into the skin that wouldn't be so easy to cover up. Alex smiled to himself when he though of George seeing the mark every morning for the next couple of days and thinking of him.

Lafayette finally licked George's cock from base to tip and swallowed the entire thing in one go, making George moan softly. The frenchman paused for a moment to relax his throat then met George's gaze and began to move his head.

George was watching through half-lidded eyes and every time Lafayette looked up at him, pupils wide with lust as he worked George's cock, Washington let out a soft gasp and shivered slightly.

George turned his attention back to the man behind him who hadn't ceased in kissing, sucking, and licking his neck and collar bones. He tilted his head a bit so Alex could have a better angle.

George's hips roll forward and he wants to apologize but Lafayette doesn't choke and soon he's fucking Lafayette's mouth slowly. He pulled the band out of the man's hair and tangled his fingers in the locks as he thrust into the wet heat of his mouth. Alex had abandoned George's neck and was then running his hands down the general's chest. George moaned aloud and pushed Lafayette down onto his cock. That continues for a little while and then the breathing in the room shifts and becomes more erratic.

"Oh." Is all George says, long and drawn out, when he comes down Lafayette's throat. 

Lafayette swallowed but spit and come dribbled down his chin when he pulled off George's dick. He was panting and his jaw was sore but Washington regarded it as a beautiful sight. Lafayette stood up and George tucked away his softening dick into his breeches.

"Do you need help?" George asked, directing his words at both men. Alex was the one to speak up though.

"We can handle ourselves." He said, "besides, we should probably get going before somebody realizes how long we've been gone." George nodded. 

Alex pressed a small kiss to the general's lips that lasted but a few seconds. Alex's lips were soft and familiar to George. He could never get enough of them.

"C'mere." George opened his arms and gestured for Lafayette to embrace him. The frenchman sat down on George's knee and wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed. George could taste himself on Lafayette's tongue and it felt so filthy but he loved it.

"We love you." Lafayette said as George pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I love my boys too."

Lafayette got off of George's lap and straightened his coat. Alex kissed George one last time and he and Lafayette were on their way out the door. Alex paused for a second in the doorway and smiled at George.

"By the way, you might want to hide those hickeys. I don't think people would take too kindly to seeing them." He said, then he joined Lafayette in walking down the hallway.

George wouldn't admit it but he blushed and brought a hand up to touch his neck carefully. He could still feel the teeth imprints Alex left in one area and he knew the marks would be a bitch to cover up but he just fixed his cravat and got back to his work.

He finally found the right words to finish his letter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment, you get the reward of me being really excited for ten minutes straight over the fact that somebody commented but you won't know when it happens and you won't be there to see it


End file.
